


This, You Remember

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Daniel begins to remember.





	This, You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome.  
  
Spoiler: Fallen, Homecoming  
  
Warnings: m/m  
  
Disclaimers: All things Stargate belong to MGM, Showtime, SciFi, Double Secret Productions (Glassner/Wright), Gekko Film Corp. and probably a few other people I missed. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.   


* * *

Jack shrugged on his brown leather jacket, patted down his pocket, and

nodded at the familiar weight of his keys. Pulling the door open, he

nearly bulldozed the man standing there. "Daniel."

 

Daniel waved the fingers of his upraised hand, poised in perfect

knocking position. "Hi, Jack."

 

Stepping back, Jack waited until Daniel walked inside and shut the

door. Ridding himself of his jacket, he threw it over the back of the

nearby couch. "You remembered how to get here?"

 

Arms resting across his chest, Daniel shrugged. "Actually, I followed

you home." His eyes swept the dark living room. "Although, I can't

shake an odd sense of déjà vu. It seems like this place is very

familiar."

 

"It should be. You practically lived here before… well, before."

Jack watched as Daniel closed his eyes and tilted his head in an odd

posture as if he remembered something new. His own eyes fluttered shut

as Daniel moved closer and ran a gentle finger across his forehead and

down his cheek. "Daniel…"

 

Jumping back as if burned, Daniel spluttered an apology. "I'm sorry.

It's been over a year. I shouldn't have presumed--"

 

"Daniel." Glacial eyes turned up to meet Jack's own. "If you could

remember the last year, you'd know that I haven't been with anyone

since you."

 

Daniel's mouth opened, but no sound came out and he closed it,

frowning.

 

"Teal'c and I came close once, but I backed out at the last minute. I

just couldn't go through with it."

 

Clearing his throat, Daniel studied the hardwood.

 

"Then there was the time Davis got drunk and confessed the crush he

had on you."

 

That brought Daniel's focus back to him. "Paul?"

 

"Paul?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Jack stepped forward.

"What's with the first name basis thing?"

 

"I'm not military, Jack. I don't have to call people by their last

names."

 

"Sweet." His back to Daniel, Jack could not bring himself to leave

the room, not after losing Daniel for so long and finally having him

back.

 

Hands landed on his tense shoulders and the whispered, "Jack" shook

him to his very core.

 

"Daniel, if you ever leave me again, I swear I'll kick your ass."

 

Soft laughter huffed against his shoulder. "So this is why you were

so indignant that I didn't remember you."

 

"Well, yeah. That's a serious affront to a guy's ego when his lover

can't even remember being with him."

 

A hand massaged his stomach suggestively. "Oh, I remember."

 

"Daniel."

 

"Jack."

 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not nice to tease the

animals?"

 

"Who's teasing?"

 

Jack shuddered at the whispered promise against his earlobe. He

allowed Daniel to take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. The

other man stopped so suddenly, however, that he ran into him.

"Danny?"

 

When Daniel turned to face him, bright eyes greeted him and then

returned to the nightstand by the bed. A whitish film of dust covered

Daniel's personal belongings, arranged just as he had left them that

fateful morning.

 

Jack squeezed his lover's fingers. "You might've been dead, but you

weren't gone. As long as you were around I hoped--" His voice

wavered and he looked away, clearing his throat.

 

Releasing Jack's hand, Daniel stepped toward the dusty items. "That

I'd come back and claim them." He picked up a book he'd been reading

and blew the dust from the cover, prompting a sneeze. Smiling, he

looked at Jack. "I guess I'll have to start this over. I seem to

have forgotten what I've read so far."

 

A bark of laughter surprised Jack as it broke free, and he wiped at

his eyes. 

 

Daniel threw a dusty box of tissues at him. "We need to get you

tested for allergies. Your eyes are watering."

 

"Well, if you didn't have to have everything so damn clean…"

 

And just like that, Jack and Daniel settled back into the world where

each was the other's everything.

 

END


End file.
